Pieter Post en de robot
'Pieter Post en de robot '(Engels: Postman Pat and the Robot) is de tiende aflevering van seizoen 2 van de Britse animatieserie, Pieter Post. De tiende aflevering van de originele versie (Postman Pat) werd uitgezonden op 5 juni 1996. De aflevering werd geschreven door John Cunliffe en verteld door Ken Barrie. In Nederland werd de aflevering uitgezonden door de NCRV en verteld door Marnix Kappers. Verhaal Pieter is de laatste tijd zo moe dat hij ermee naar dokter Geurtsen is gegaan. Als advies zegt dokter Geurtsen tegen Pieter dat hij niet zo hard moet werken en rustig aan moet doen. Op het postkantoor vraagt mevrouw de Kok zich af waar Pieter blijft. Even later komt Pieter heel moe het postkantoor binnen. Mevrouw de Kok vindt het akelig om te zien dat Pieter zo moe is. Mevrouw de Kok wou dat er een vervanger was voor Pieter, maar helaas voor Pieter is er geen vervanger. Dan besluit Pieter om aan de slag te gaan. Bij de werkplaats van Baas Klus is Baas Klus bezig met een computer en ook heeft hij het over een robot. Dat klinkt Pieter goed in de oren en vraagt aan Baas Klus of hij ook een robot-postbode kan maken. Baas Klus is er druk mee bezig en vindt een nieuwe robot-postbode uit om Pieter te helpen met de post zodat Pieter wat kan rusten. Als mevrouw de Kok even bezig is, dan hoort ze iets. Het blijkt de robot-postbode te zijn van Baas Klus. Wanneer Baas Klus de robot-postbode uit gaat testen, blijkt het niet echt een succes te wezen. Ook maakt de robot-postbode mevrouw de Kok bang. Wanneer de robot-postbode wordt geladen met post, veroorzaakt het een ravage in heel Groenbeek. Pieter en Baas Klus achtervolgen de robot in de postbus. Als dat maar goed gaat. Zal het Pieter & Baas Klus lukken om de robot-postbode te pakken te krijgen? Personages * Pieter Post * Smoes de Poes * Dokter Geurtsen * Mevrouw de Kok * Baas Klus * Dominee Klomp * Mevrouw Bartels * Fred Vos * Bram Boezel * Dora van Driel * Ab van Driel Voertuigen * PAT 1 (Pieter's postauto) * PAT 2 (Postbus) * SAM 1 (Bram'se winkelwagen) * Gele tractor Locaties * Huisje van dokter Geurtsen * Groenbeek Postkantoor * Groenbeek * Werkplaats van Baas Klus * Van Driel's Boerderij Trivia * Dit is de laatste met Bram Boezel. In de nieuwe afleveringen en seizoenen is Bram'se winkelwagen soms in verschillende afleveringen te zien en verschijnt Bram Boezel in een aflevering van het derde seizoen (Het groene konijn) in een cameo. Of hij het eigenlijk is of alleen een model dat voor een heel ander karakter wordt gebruikt, is onbekend. * Sommige geluiden die de robot-postbode maakt, zijn dezelfde geluiden van het personage TOM wat te horen is van de tv-serie "Bertha" van Woodland Animations. * Het idee van een robot die de post voor Pieter bezorgde, werd later opnieuw gebruikt in de film, Pieter Post - De film (2014). * Dit was de enige aflevering van het tweede seizoen van Pieter Post die niet verscheen op VHS in Australië, de aflevering was te zien op de VHS van ABC for Kids: Mixy Presents More Favourites. Categorie:Afleveringen